The present invention relates to an apparatus for disintegrating and mixing foodstuffs.
The apparatus to which the invention relates is particularly suitable for, but not limited to, continuously producing sausage mix with maximum homogeneity. Hitherto it has been possible to produce sausage mix with great homogeneity by mixing it in batches. Upon changing over to continuous production, attempts at achieving good homogeneity have so far been unsuccessful.
Sausage mix may contain disintegrated proteins, which are in fact pure meat, lipids consisting of fat, collagen particles, which are not desired but which constitute muscle particles, potato starch, grains and other products, as well as liquids. In known methods of continuous production particles of the various consituents have been obtained in the sausage mix, which is not desired.